Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Registered Patent No. 5973977, Japanese Patent Application laid Open No. 2015-076373), for example, is a conventional example of a cable connector for connecting a cable and an electronic device.
A cable connector of Patent Literature 1 is a connector capable of effectively reducing possibility that a resin material flows toward a contact portion on a surface of a supported portion of a contact when molding a resin coating portion made of the resin material on connection portions of the contact, an end portion of a cable, a contact support member, and a receiving member.
The cable connector of Patent Literature 1 includes: a contact that includes connection portions, which are positioned on one end side and are to be connected to an end portion of a cable, a contact portion, with which another contact can be brought into contact, and a supported portion disposed between the connection portions and the contact portion; a resin contact support member that includes first support portions for supporting a part of an outer peripheral surface of the supported portion of the contact in a contact manner and a connection portion storing part for storing the connection portions; a resin receiving member that includes receiving holes for receiving the contact support member and the contact and second support portions for supporting the whole excluding a part of the outer peripheral surface of the supported portion in a contact manner so as to support the supported portion with the first support portions; and resin coating portions that are formed so as to be spread over the connection portions, the cable end portion, the connection portion storing part, and the receiving member and cover the connection portions and the cable end portion.
The connector of Patent Literature 1 has a poor following property because the root of the contact is mold-fixed. It is true that the poor following property does not matter if this connector can be manufactured so that no gap is generated with respect to a contact of a mating connector. However, if a gap is generated between a position of the contact of the mating connector and a position of the contact of this connector, the connector may be caught or twisted due to the poor following property.
Further, in order to provide a following property even in a state that a root of a contact is mold-fixed, it is necessary to add another device to the contact such as elongating the contact itself and forming the contact so that the contact easily elastically deforms. Thus, freedom in designing the contact is interfered.